Finding my own way
by Frankielvz
Summary: What if Edward bit Bella the day they met?, what if he thought she was dead but she wasn't? what could happen if they meet again? Can Bella forgive him?R&R I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, stephanie myers does!
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Chapter 1 First sight**

As I sat In a crowded lunch room on my first day of school after making the life changing decision to come and live with my father Charlie, who Is known to the townsfolk's as chief Swan I noticed them.

Having glanced across the cafeteria looking for an excuse to not engage in pointless conversation with the seven strangers sitting around me, listening to hear me speak with bated breath I Inhaled sharply.

Because sitting across the cafeteria with their backs to me not staring unlike everyone else was the five most beautiful people I had ever seen, and the most wonderful thing about them was that they weren't looking at me.

Out of the three boys one was tall with dark curly hair with the body mass of a weightlifter the next male looked less Intimidating with blond hair and a pained expression and lastly there was the bronzed haired boy who I couldn't see the face off, but he was ore slight than his large brother but not skinny as you could see the slight definition of his muscles underneath his tight grey t-shirt, I couldn't help but feel disappointed as I couldn't see his face but knew without a doubt he was Adonis himself. The two girls one was a statuesque blond and had to be the most beautiful women I had ever seen was sitting next to and chatting happily to the other girl who at first glance reminded me of a fairy, no a pixie even who seemed to hold so much enthusiasm I couldn't help but smile.

Jessica who seemed to realise that I was no longer engaging in conversation followed my line of sight to see what had gotten my attention. She slowly bent forward to whisper in my ear "they're the Cullen's" I gazed back at her urging her to continue. " they moved here from Alaska last year, they keep to themselves" she now turned her frame around to gorge my expression " the blond girl Is Rosalie and she's with the big dark haired guy Emmett, the pixie looking girl Is Alice Is she's with the blond one Jasper who always looks like he's In pain. Lastly but by no means least Edward, totally gorgeous but unattainable". Noticing she said this with some disgust I couldn't help wondering when and how he had turned her down. As I turned back around to slyly look at them again I found the bronze haired boy Edward looking directly at me with a very apparent frustration in his face, he was peering at me under his lashes, under his furrowed brow.

Turning away abruptly to hide my obvious embarrassment at having gotten court looking at a stranger I quickly discarded my lunch tray and made my way to biology.

Walking Into the room I went up to the teacher and handed him my slip and he pointed to a desk at the back of the classroom, sitting there In a completely rigid position sat the beautiful bronzed haired boy Edward.

Swallowing audibly and squaring my shoulders I took the seat next to him, glancing up at him to be polite I wish I haven't had bothered, because this beautiful boy was glaring at me with a look as If I disgusted him and I Immediately blushed and shrunk back Into my seat. Biology passed quickly as I was wondering what possible way I could of offended the beautiful boy. As soon as the bell rang he was out of the door as I sat dumbfounded looking at his retreating figure.

As I stood up to collect my things a cute boy who I had been Introduced as Mike earlier on in the day stood up to greet me. "What did you do to Cullen" so that's his last name "he's never reacted like that before" I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders and excused myself and made my way to the office.

As I opened the office door Edward Cullen stood with his back rigid and turned around to glare at me again, he whispered something to the lady behind the counter and waltzed gracefully but quickly out of the small office. I handed her my slip greeted her with a goodbye and made my way out to the truck. As I entered the parking lot It was empty apart from the tall Adonis Edward Cullen who was leaning casually against my red Chevy truck.

Breaking myself out of the daze I was in "can I help you?" he answered me with a crooked grin and tightness to his voice "you my dear Isabella most certainly can".


	2. Chapter 2:Feel the burn

**Feel the burn**

I stood there for a moment wondering what he could possibly need me for, as I looked up into his eyes I held his gaze, what were those emotions passing in his eyes sadness? Anguish?

I started to open my mouth to talk and then all of the sudden he was in front of me scooping me up bridal style and dashing into to the forest at inhuman speeds, it was that quick that the wind started to burn my eyes. All of the sudden we came to an abrupt stop and I was placed down onto the ground I blinked away the tears from my clouded eyes and looked up to Edward hovering over me. He looked down at me with pity and sadness in his eyes whilst frowning. "I'm so sorry Isabella, you smell too good I can't help myself", I looked into his eyes there were focused on me "what are you?" he comes closer to my neck "vampire" he whispers then he bites down on my neck.

Time is slipping away, my life is slipping away as Edward drinks from my neck greedily, as this intense burning begins to completely consume me I slowly start to slip into unconsciousness, but just before the darkness consumes me I hear a startled shout and the sound of boulders crashing together and a melodic voice shouting "Edward no".

EPOV

I shake my head repeatedly starting down at the body of Isabella swan "oh my god, Alice what have I done, I have killed her she was just an innocent girl, but I couldn't she smelled, she smelled unlike anything I have come across I just had to have her I'm a monster". Alice raps her arms around my body and pulls me to my feet "come on let's get out of here I will come back and sort this out once I get you to Carlisle, no self loathing Edward everyone makes mistakes were not perfect we just do the best we can".

I couldn't understand I just ran home as fast as my feet would take me as soon as I entered the house the thoughts of my brothers and sisters bombarded me. Rosalie was irate cursing at me through her thoughts, Emmett and Esme where understanding, Jasper was shocked and Carlisle was as compassionate as ever.

_What happened Edward_ Carlisle thought to me, "I don't no she smelled amazing I couldn't help myself I'm so sorry. She was just an innocent girl Carlisle and I murdered her in cold blood". _Sometime these things just happened it sounds as though she was your singer, _I gave him a confused look. _Sometimes though I never come across it myself a human smells more appealing to a certain vampire than others._

"What are we going to do Carlisle" Rosalie glances at me in anger and then looks at Carlisle for an answer. "I'm not sure Alice will have to keep a look out and Edward you need to go hunting it will dilute the red in your eyes quicker" he glances at me with pity that I don't deserve.

"I'm going now" and without a look back I quickly ran out the door and into the forest. I know for a fact that nothing will ever compete with the taste of her blood and the monster shakes his head in delight, while I shake my head in utter disgust. I know that out of all the people I have ever killed she will be my biggest regret the innocent beautiful girl with the expressive brown eyes.

After hunting I go to my meadow and close my eyes trying to gather some clarity there was just something about her that touched me deep inside the way she just seemed to except her fate and the way she whispered "you're forgiven".

BPOV

Sometime later I regained consciousness and even with the intense burning I managed to drag myself to my feet and wonder deeper into the forest. I carried on for what seemed like a 10 miles until the pain became so intense I felt to the ground.

I awoke with a severe burn in my throat as I opened my eyes I took in my surroundings the first thing I noticed was that I could see every little object around me with detail that I didn't even know existed. The next thing I noticed was my sense of smell was stronger and I almost immediately smelt something that my body was sure would quench this impossible thirst in my throat.

I took off in the direction of this unknown scent the next thing I realise the burn in my throat is easing considerably and I have just drained the blood of a mountain lion. I stared in shock as bits and pieces of my brain started to put together the puzzle that is my life I started to remember bits and pieces a bronze haired beautiful bit me, told me he was a vampire and judging what I had just done I was one too. I suddenly come to realise that I couldn't go home because vampires drink blood, the bronze haired boy proved that and I couldn't live with myself I hurt Charlie or anyone else for that matter. So making the hardest decision I turned my back on my family friends and headed alone into the unknown.

EPOV

Once I returned home Alice came straight up to me "I can't see her so I know she's dead but her body wasn't there when I went back there was some blood on the floor so I think her remains were eaten by a bear or one of the mountain lion her scent went cold in the place where we left her". "Well saves us the cleanup job", "really nice Emmett are you incapable of showing any compassion she was an innocent girl". With that I ran up to my room with the intention of mourning for the girl I never knew and because of what I am and did would never get the chance to know.


	3. Chapter 3:Finding my own way

**Finding my own way**

I'm running for what seems like days, I stood still taking in my surroundings where ever I have travelled to the ground is covered in heavy snow, but I noticed that for the obvious change in temperature I still feel surprisingly warm. Another trait of being a vampire I conclude that as well as being incredibly fast and never getting tired.

I begin to feel that burn in my throat again and no I need to feed again, I sniffed the air and take off letting my senses guide me, just as I am about to pounce I come across a strange scent and a noise of someone running towards me, a speed only another vampire could accomplish.

I prepare myself sinking into a crouch poised to attack to defend myself at the first sign of danger. A few moments later a beautiful woman appears in the forest barely making any impressions in the snow were she slowly walks towards me.

"There's no need to be afraid my child, I'm Carmen and I live here in Denali with my mate and family, Come here my child what's your name". She beckons me with her hand to come towards her. I relax out of my stance "I'm Bella and I have absolutely no idea where I am and were I'm going".

For some reason I feel safe speaking with Carmen even though she is obviously a vampire she gives off a maternal vibe, and for the first time in days I feel somewhat comfortable.

She chuckles "Well if you would like you are welcome to come and stay with my family, we have plenty of room and we are vegetarians". I gave here what I imagine is a confused look and she opens her mouth to clarify. "I mean that we survive living off the blood of animals instead of humans".

"Oh that's that what I have being doing.......feeding off animals I mean" Carmen looks shocked "sorry I assumed because your eyes are red that you fed of humans". I gave a horrified look "my eyes are red" I whispered, she gives me a look of disbelief "Yes dear exactly how long ago where you bitten?" "I'm not sure what date is it?" "It's Saturday the 13th of September dear", "6 days then it's my birthday I'm 17 today". I look at the ground as I suddenly become overcome with sadness my family would be even more distressed today poor Charlie, poor Renee.

"Oh my I'm so sorry dear", she reaches back her hand to smoothly push back a few strands of hair of my face in what I can assume as a soothing gesture. "You are very calm for a newborn and you have done brilliantly to avoid coming across any humans, follow me dear has the vampire that bit you explained the rules to you?"

"Erm no I'm pretty certain he thinks he left me for dead he was sort of interrupted", she looks at me with pity clear in her beautiful golden eyes.

"Come along dear, when we get back to the house I will explain everything you will need to know, you're safe with me and family dear and I can speak on behalf of everyone else when I say that you are welcome to stay as long as you want".

I smiled timidly at her "thank you", she laughs and it sounds like a chorus of bells, "you're very welcome".

We arrived at a beautiful white house that was at least three stories high and looked like it had been standing in its perfect condition for centuries, as some of the exterior seems to have been replaced with more modern slates then the thatched roof that I can picture once being there. Once inside Carmen introduced me to her mate Elizar, who was a very well spoken man seeming to be around the age of 30 in human years, he was standing looking at me with great curiosity. He explained to me that I had some sort of defensive mental shield, and also that unlike all other creatures i had appear to have no scent, he then goes on to explain about his gifts and that sometimes vampires develop gifts after their transformation. He told me that Kate has a defensive power, but after numerous attempts it seems that I am unaffected to which I am immensely grateful. He then went on to explain that his gift is to see if other vampire or humans have or could have gifts and is able to identify what they are. Next she introduced me to the head of the family Tanya, who was a beautiful tall thin strawberry blonde bombshell who welcomed me with a smile. Next to her was her sister Kate who was another blonde but a lighter shade but equally as stunning, and lastly Tanya and Kate's other sister Irina who was just as beautiful with long jet black hair that reached all the way down her back. I sat around offering shy smiles with these five other vampires that explained the only rule, not letting the humans no of their existence, and explained to me about a coven of vampires known as the Volturi who make sure the rules are followed and give the punishments if they are not. They told me that vampires can never sleep, never cry and most important of all can never die.

I sat there trying to absorb all of this information I thanked them for there hospitality and Tanya took me to a room on the third floor that she informed me could be mine for as long as I wanted. I thanked her again and laid down on the bed in the middle of the room and thought over everything that had happened in the last week, trying to make sense of everything, I decided that I would stay in Denali, because even though I didn't want to be a burden I was frightened and I really didn't want to spend eternity alone.


	4. Chapter 4:Getting on with it

**Getting on with it**

As days turned into weeks I slowly started getting used to all the things that being a vampire entailed. I found that I enjoyed running the most as I found the speed to be exhilarating and found my newborn strength pushed me just that little bit faster. During the day I spent time working with Kate and Ezliar, working on my shield while the others looked on in interest.

During the night time hours I spent time getting to know everyone I found that Tanya, Kate and Irina had been a vampire for over a thousand years, whereas Carmen for a few hundred and that Elizar spent some time in Italy working with the Volturi as a member of the guard before he met Carmen.

Sometime in the spring whilst we were out hunting we came across three nomad vampires that had come to learn more about the vegetarian lifestyle they had been referred to us by another vegetarian coven in the north, somewhere in Washington. Washington my home for not even a week opened up an unfamiliar longing in my dead heart. The three vampires with the crimson eyes although beautiful seemed untrustworthy, I kept getting bad vibes off the coven leader James and his flame-haired mate Victoria. The other nomad a French gentleman named Laurent seemed most intrigued by the lifestyle and seemed a lot more eager to try the more refined lifestyle of the vegetarian vampires I now thought as family. He seemed particularly fond of Irina and spent many hours talking about their lives and hopes for the future.

A couple of months after they had arrived James and Victoria had just returned from hunting, we all knew but never mentioned that their eyes were still a vibrant crimson meaning that they were still feeding off humans. My eyes had now turned a much preferred gold, due to drinking and maintaining the lifestyle of an animal drinker. They had just returned and they were huddled together in the corner of the room in private conversation, this wouldn't usually have bothered me if it wasn't for the sideward glances the pair kept giving me. I was alone in the house apart from James and Victoria and a sudden chill ran up my spine as they both descended towards me with a cold look in both their eyes. I stood up abruptly to leave, when out of nowhere James and Victoria pounced on me and started to drag me out of the house.

Using all my newborn strength I threw the pair off me and ran as fast as I could out of the house and into the woods in the hopes of finding help. "Where do you think you're going Bella, there all gone, there's no one to help you" James screeches at me. They suddenly pounce on me again and the next thing I know I am being dragged further and further away from my new vampire family and further and further away from help.

Sometime later I realise we have come to a stop outside of a cabin and they are quickly shoving m through the wooden door. "Right Bella don't bother trying to escape because it will be useless, you will become a very valued member of this coven if you behave yourself, your gifts could come in very useful indeed, you see I have been watching you working on your shield with Kate and I know that you can shield others, so with you I'm going to be unstoppable". I hiss at him and strike at him barring my teeth and sinking my venom coated teeth deep into his neck, he snarls and throws me across the room and I get flung to the ground were Victoria soon noticed my weaken state and springs at me, we collide sounding like pearls of thunder again and again. She manages to bite me a few times in various parts of my body and the venom stings with vengeance. I managed to get her off me and James raises his hand up to Victoria as a signal to stop. "You little bitch, he won't be there to stop me killing you next time" she hisses at me.

James smirks and saunters over to me "learn you place Bella because if you don't start to co-operate I will let her kill you". I sit in the corner of the isolated cabin and hope my family realises that they have taken me. "Oh and Bella as soon as Laurent comes we will be going far, far away were no-one in your little coven will ever be able to find you". I chill runs up my spine as my two captives glare at me with hatred in their eyes.

EPOV

It has been six months since I lost control and killed Isabella. Six months twelve days and 3 hours 14 minutes since I took her innocent life. However hard I tried to forget, she haunted my every thought her scent her voice and her beautiful face haunted me every time I closed my eyes. I had returned to school as soon as my eyes were a much less threatening golden, but the only reason I went was for my family because ever since Isabella my life had changed drastically and for the worst. I only left the house to hunt and to attend to school where she had been all but forgotten, how come none of these children weren't captivated with her at first glance just as I was, even before I inhaled that mouth-watering scent. I just wasn't interested in living anymore I had nothing to look forward, my family were all paired off and I was all alone, miserable and mourning the beauty that was Isabella Swan.

I was laid on my black leather couch when Carlisle called to us all, we were having a family meeting, this usually only occurred when we were going to move on but I hadn't heard anything in my father's thoughts to suggest this.

As I was the last one to be seated at the table my father glanced around at us all "Thank you all for coming, I got a very interesting and disturbing telephone call from Tanya this afternoon asking for our help in locating a new member of her family that was kidnapped by some nomad vampires, the girl is new to this life and Tanya believes that they have taken the girl because of her abilities". I glanced around at the other members of my family who were equally showing their shock to the news. "Oh the poor dear, she must be so frightened, we have to help them Carlisle". "Of course we will help and offer out an ass whooping to the scum that took her" everyone nodded in agreement at Emmett, even Esme and my compassionate father figure Carlisle. "Of course dear" Carlisle placated her.

"There's something else they managed to keep a hold of one of the nomads and there hoping that you will be able to read his mind Edward as he is being unco-operative, Tanya is enraged she is considering torturing him for information to her location as they suspect they are waiting for him to arrive somewhere still in Alaska, Irina is incensed as apparently the nomad that they managed to keep hold of was feigning interest in her to gather information on the girl, and well I hope it doesn't have to come to that". He looks to me for an answer. "Of course Carlisle", he smiles gratefully at me, "very well, good go and pack some of your clothes we will be leaving straight away". Rosalie huffs and flips her hair over her shoulder "I don't see why we need to help, we don't even know her". I stare at her irritated and a strange feeling of protectiveness comes across me to defend and help the girl, because maybe if I help this girl I maybe I could make up for some off my sins, but I get a strong ache in my chest at the knowledge that I would never be able to make it up to Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5:Redemption in mind

**Redemption in mind**

We pack up the cars as quickly as possible, I get into the driving seat of my Volvo, whilst Alice and Jasper are taking her 911 turbo, Rose and Emmett his Jeep and Carlisle and Esme his Mercedes. As soon as were all seated we tear out of the driveway, all of us pushing our cars towards their full potential in the hopes of reaching Denali a lot quicker. I'm leading the 4 cars as I use my mind reading to a make sure that we won't be pulled over by any law enforcement agencies. Just another aspect to the role I play in keeping myself and my family out of trouble, or from suspicion.

It's coming up to daybreak as we reach the house in Denali, Emmett's boasting on how we have smashed yet another record on how fast we got here, not really considering the reason that were all here in the first place, he sometimes reminds me of a child in how he can only think about the positives of any given situation, whereas I mainly focus on the negative.

Tanya and the rest of the family step outside to greet us holding the nomad in a vice grip at either side he won't be going anywhere that's for sure. "Thank you so much for coming to help I know you have abandoned your lives but I didn't know who else to call". "It's no problem at all Tanya, schools finished for the summer, and I am owed holidays at the hospital. Well how would you like us to do this?". She looks to be deep in thought "Just ask questions and see if you can get a reading off of him" she gives me a meaningful look and I slightly nod my head to let her know it was understood.

We all situated ourselves in the large living room on the large sofas, we all turn to face the nomad and then Tanya begins the interrogation. "Laurent, we know that they have taken her and we know that you are planning on meeting them, were have they taken Bella Laurent". I'm concentrating on his mind trying to block out all the other mental voices in the room, that when the question is asked he pictures a wooden cabin which appears to be isolated and the area around seems to be covered in snow. "What are they going to do her, is she in any danger" his mind reverts back to another incident where I assume the coven leader James and his mate Victoria are torturing another vampire male, this image entails them ripping him apart whilst laughing then setting him on fire. I cringe and Laurent gives me a peculiar look. He just keeps shaking his head.

Alice sighs in frustration "I can't see anything", Elizar allows for a small smile "you won't my dear Alice she is a mental and physical shield, the strongest shield I have ever come across, stronger than anyone of the Volturi shields, that's why James wants her so much because she can also shield others, basically no vampire abilities can affect her". Wow we all stood there looking at each with our faces showing shock and disbelief. "Why do you need us here then it sounds as if she should be able to look after herself" Rosalie huffs. "Yes she is very powerful when it comes to vampire abilities but she is new to this life and hasn't had any experience in combat, you know yourself Jasper how predictable newborn fighting skills are", Jasper just nods in confirmation. "She is also out numbered".

"There is another problem" we all look at him to go on, "the reason we are having such difficulty finding her is that, well she has no scent". The room suddenly goes quiet "No scent "Carlisle asks astounded "how is that even possible?" Elizar just shrugs his shoulders and looks to Carlisle "she is very unique indeed". Elizar is picturing Bella in his head whilst they are discussing her abilities, I start to realise that there is something very familiar about that face, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

I let the other members of my family and Tanya's family know what I was able to get out of listening to Laurent's mental voice, as soon as I mentioned an isolated cabin surrounded by snow all the Denali vampires are searching through their memories of cabins they have come across in the area.

After a few moments I see the familiar cabin "Wait Kate that one, that is where he pictured her can you remember how to get their?" I asked looking into her golden eyes. "Yes it's about 50 miles due south I came across it whilst hunting a few years ago". "Right" Tanya took charge, "Edward I need you to stay here In case you can get anything else from Laurent" I nodded letting her know I agreed, even though I really wanted to go get the girl myself. "Emmett, Jasper, Kate myself and Irina along with Elizar will go to the cabin to get Bella, James is sadistic and so is his mate I see no other choice, they will come back for Bella we have to kill them". Emmett's expression turns to one of pure joy as he thinks through different scenarios of how he is going to corner them. Everyone agrees and the hunting party turn towards the door "make sure everyone keeps there phones on in case we need to contact each other" Carlisle adds just as they are running into to the forest, knowing that they will be able to hear.

The remaining few of us sit in front of Laurent and glare "what are you going to do to me?" he asks in a thick French accent "depends" I pause taking another deep unnecessary breath "on whether we still view you as a threat and whether or not the girl and the rest of my family and friends come home in one piece" I hiss at him menacingly. He chooses not to answer but he still keeps up some hope that his coven leader James will escape and come back for him. "I don't think so if he comes back here him or the female I would very much enjoy killing them myself, James especially" I state whilst glaring at him. Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder _don't let him get to you Edward everything will be fine, he wants to rile you he has nothing left to lose as far as he is concerned. _I nod in agreement and start to review all that I have discovered about the missing girl, who looks oddly familiar, she looks very much like my Isabella, how I wish it to be true, heart shaped face long mahogany hair, full lips, then out of nowhere I finally figure it all out, Bella short for Isabella, oh god.


	6. Chapter 6:Help

**Help**

BPOV

Two days I have been stuck in this hell hole with James and his whore. Every time he leaves to check the perimeter she's smacking me around or threatening me, the sadistic bitch.

They are starting to get slightly agitated due to the fact that Laurent has yet to make an appearance; they huddled together for hours at a time thinking of new strategies, how to move me quickly and quietly, how they can get me to co-operate.

Ha! in their dreams I know that my odds of survival are slim to nil, firstly I'm not even sure if my family have realised my disappearance is suspicious they could think that I had left to go on an extended hunting trip, and even if they thought it was I haven't a scent to follow.

I start thinking about my life and what I will never have a chance to do, having kids I lost when I became a vampire but that didn't bother me, not after looking after my mother and father my whole life it isn't something I thought I would have wanted anyway. Graduating, college writing a book, well if I by some miracle survive this then I suppose those are still possible. Love that's something I most probably wouldn't encounter anyway, vampires apparently mate for life, how am I suppose to find my soul mate out of all the single male vampires around and Tanya, Kate and Irina have assured me that there aren't many, when I couldn't even find a connection with any of the single male humans I had come across in my lifetime? The answer If I do survive it was going to be a very long and lonely existence for me, but I can't help but hope because I'm a hopeless romantic clinging to the stories of Romeo and Juliet and novels by the Bronte sisters, even being a child of divorce I can't help but wonder about the possibility of true love and where in the grand scheme of things I fit in. As I close my eyes I picture a beautiful bronzed haired boy with the most amazing shade of gold eyes, in my faded human memory filled with emotion you feel as if you can see deep down into his soul.

James appears at the door of the cabin a few hours later informing me of our impending departure, "We will be leaving as soon as Victoria returns from hunting, got to keep our strength up can't have you overpowering us and escaping" he snickers lightly as if to mock my probable pitiful attempt at an escape. I give him my best glare and turn away as I hate to look into his cold eyes. "Get yourself up Bella, Victoria is on her way back, were leaving, without Laurent". Hmm that's odd.

EPOV

Bella Bella Bella, I kept chanting as I ran as fast as I can towards the cabin following the scents of my family and friends. Just don't be hurt, god I will kill them if they have hurt her, hold on I'm coming. I left my family stunned as I bolted from the Denali house with no explanation and a profile of my retreating figure. I get to apologise to her god I hope she forgives me, let me have the opportunity to talk to her, get to know her, hold her. Wow I knew I had obsessed over her for that last few months but part of me thought that was mostly due to guilt, but now as I come to think about I also spent the last few months thinking how beautiful I thought she was, how I wish I could get to know her, how she forgave me, her murderer and now I was guilty for condemning her to this life. Oh god she will never forgive me for this but I need her to I realise I am truly deeply sorry and I would gladly spend the rest of my forever making it up o her. For the first time in my existence I need someone else to fill the void I didn't even know I was missing, I need her.

As I run into the clearing I find my family standing around looking confused, listening to their thoughts I realise that they have already left they were too late. "Tanya which way did they go?" I beg, "North east" she frowns whilst eying me suspiciously, _how come your here Edward? I thought you were staying at home with the others to get more information. _ I look at Jasper and Emmett with the face of what I can only assume of a man consumed with heartache. Jasper gives me a curious glance. "Bella is my Isabella" I stutter out nervously awaiting their reactions. The Denali coven look on confused whilst Emmett's jaw drops and Jaspers expression switches to one of concern and understanding. Jaspers reaction is hardly surprising as he has been feeling my emotions alongside me since it happened, trying to send me waves of happiness as my depression was starting to take its toll on him.

"What do you mean your Isabella?" Tanya hisses, Protective thoughts about Bella being naive and easily influenced running through her head. "I bit Isabella erm Bella, I thought she was dead, I would never of left her there if I knew she was changing, god I lost control, she was my singer it's no excuse but I have to find her I need to say sorry for her to tell me she forgives me for damning her to this life," I inhaled deeply letting out a shaky breath. "I need to tell her that I love her" I whisper and as I say the words I know that they are true.

Nobody really knows what to say, as they all stand still with varying degrees of shock apart from Jasper I begin to get more and more anxious what are they waiting for we need to find her, I can't wait any longer for them to respond, I bound off into the thick forest off to find Bella as fast as my feet will carry me. I'm travelling at such a speed that I am barely touching the snow covered forest floor. I need her to hold on till I get there, hold on don't give up help is on its way my love. I' getting there as fast as i possibly can. Help me find you.

BPOV

James drags me to my feet and out of the cabin gripping the top of my arm painfully, "hurry the hell up you little bitch, your friends on their way" he takes a deep breath "that's why were leaving".

He turns me to face him "Laurent," he laughs "he obviously told them were to find you, but don't bother getting your hopes up, we still will be long gone by the time they even reach the cabin". He gloats victoriously to my face.

Finally at least I know that they are looking for me, if there was only some way that I could help my family find me, I search through stories for idea's. Hey wait a minute! Hansel and Gretel leave a trail of breadcrumbs. I could leave a trail but with what? I search around for things within my grasp and I notice that there is thick vegetation and trees that surround us. I grab a hold of tree trunks making sure I make an indentation with my hand as a pass by. Calm down Bella have faith deep breaths, even though I don't need them I snicker internally. Help is on its way I chant in my head over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7:Confrontation time

**Confrontation time**

EPOV

I'm running as fast as I can through the forest trying to find some clue as to which direction they could have taken, my eyesight helps me pick up even the slightest disturbance in the dense trees and foliage. I have been running a top speeds for a few minutes now and despair begins to creep in, I starting to give up hope when something catches my eye. I slowly walk over to the tree in question and lean down to examine the freshly made impressions in the bark. After looking at it more closely I can make out an impression of small fragile finger indents that look likely to have been done in the last few minutes, I don't know why but in my heart I know its Bella, I slowly start forward and manage to see the same impressions in the trees going left, she's leaving a trail my clever beautiful angel!

I start off at a faster pace making sure to follow the trail meretriciously. After a few more minutes I must have come into a three mile radius of them because I have picked up the monsters mind, he and Victoria are pulling my Bella roughly through the dense terrain. James thoughts are working through some sort of plan, how they can use Bella, I find myself letting out a loud growl when his thoughts turn to using Bella for her body. Mine.

I'm now running at top speed and I dash into the clearing were they are just nearing the end off! The next I register is that I have tackled James away from Bella, Bella gasps and he begins stalking towards me as Victoria makes a tighter grip on Bella's forearm. I dare not look at her face just yet to see the disgust and anguish in her features as she comes face to face with her murder, that will have to be done after James and hen Victoria are taken care off!

"Who are you" James sneers, "your worst fucking nightmare" I growl menacingly. He makes a lunge for me but I can read his thoughts and I'm faster so I double back and get behind him and in one swift snap I remove his head from his body, and start about removing the rest of his limbs. Victoria lets out a ear-splitting screech of distress and let's go of Bella making a run at me, but Bella realising her intent dives in her path knocking Victoria into a large boulder with a deafening crunch. I run to assist my love as she dislodges Victoria's head by grabbing a hold of her flaming hair, while I'm snapping her neck and dismembering the rest off her. I then continue together up the monsters limbs and set them on fire. After making sure all the pieces were collected, I stare at the rising purple smoke and contemplate how I can make it up to Bella, if she will let me.

BPOV

I continued leaving my trail in the hopes that someone in my family will have continued to look for me, James was getting more and more agitated as he continued dragging me across the snow covered terrain.

We just started leaving a clearing we were passing through when all of the sudden James was knocked off me and Victoria tightened her grip on my arm painfully. I turned startled as a low growling came from another vampire he wasn't part f my family but there was something very familiar bout that bronze covered head, I gasp out loud as I watch him dismember James and help him take down Victoria. Thank god that bitch is dead that arsehole too. The bronze haired boy gathers the body parts together and lights a fire tossing them on. He stood rigid with his back to me watching the fire. The bronze haired boy, the man responsible for me becoming a vampire, my killer. Seeing him in front of me it all my memories now become clearer. I slowly take a step back and whisper the name of the beautiful boy "Edward?" I question "how? Why?"

He slowly turns around to face lots of emotions flick across his face until he composes his face into a calm mask.

"Bella" he lets out a long breath, he takes a step towards me with his hands raised as if to comfort me.

He takes a deep breath and unleashes the full power of his golden orbs that seem to pierce me to my very soul. "I am so so very sorry, I never meant to hurt you it was just your blood , it was the sweetest thing I have smelt in my entire existence, I later found out your were my singer , your blood sings to me more than anyone else's I have ever come across. But that's still not an excuse, I have been surviving off animal blood for seventy years, but as soon as smelt your blood the monster in me took over and the next thing I know I had loured you to the meadow and was draining your blood. I thought I had killed you, Alice my sister interrupted and I fled because I was so ashamed of myself. Then your body disappeared there was no scent so we thought that you had been eaten by a wild animal, if I had known you were alive I would of tried to find you, tried to help you, I'm so very sorry I have thought of you every day, mourned you, and I realised as soon as was thinking rationally that god even though I never got to know you properly that you were the most beautiful creature that the world had ever created, such a selfless soul and that you could of been everything to me, you are everything to me".

I stood there not really knowing what to say, "Erm wow, Edward I need some time part of me feels something towards you that I can't explain it feels like an magnetic pulse drawing me towards you, but then the rationally side of me I am frightened by you, you took away everything I had ever known, the only side of you that I have seen is what you eloquently described as the monster in you, I need to leave my family will be worried".

"Bella, I was sent to find you your family we are friends of theirs well me and the rest of my family, were staying at the house in Denali". He looks to me apprehensively trying to gage my reaction.

"Then let them know that I'm ok for me I need time to think, and being around everyone not going to help". I took a deep breath.

He looks at me heartbroken "Please don't leave me will, will I see you again", if vampires could cry Edward would be now.

"I don't know" and with that I leave him standing there while I dash away from everyone I know in this life.


	8. Chapter 8:Gone

**Gone**

EPOV

Bella my reason for living, my love my life has gone. I stood were she had left me numb; Tanya, Emmett and Jasper entered the clearing. Jasper through me a concerned look after picking up my emotions, he buckles to his knees with the strength of them. Tanya rushes over to him "rain yourself in Edward, where's Bella" she hisses. Just the sound of her name causes a loss so great that my breathing hitches, Jasper buckles to his need once again.

"Gone, Bella's gone, she left said to tell you that she is ok but needs time to think, I don't know if she is even coming back.

Emmett pulls me to my feet "come on man let's get you back, everyone will be worried". I just nod my in acceptance and let Emmett drag me along.

Once we arrived back home Jasper and Tanya explain about James and Victoria and Bella's leaving while I sit with my back against the wall in one of the guest bedrooms. Alice has tried talking to me along with Carlisle and Esme; Esme just sat and held me while I cried tearless sobs over my love.

Days turned into weeks then months past and still no word from her, we had to return to forks as school were starting to get suspicious, I carried on everyday for my family but all in all I carried on in the hopes that one day she would come back to me. Word had gotten back to my father that Charlie Swan was struggling with Bella's death and had to be prescribed pills for depression just to get him through the day. Another life I have ruined, Bella will never forgive me I'm not worthy of love doesn't mean I don't crave it, well crave it from here. Jasper and Alice went away for a while my despair was getting too much for him, another thing to feel guilty about my family were suffering.

It was 6 months after she had gone and I had started to give up hope, when Tanya had called to say she had stopped there to see them. It took both my brothers and Rosalie to restrain me from rushing to Denali, Tanya had said that she seems well but she still see's sadness hidden in her expressive eyes. Tanya phoned again a few days later and told us that she had left but wasn't sure where she was heading.

I retreated to my meadow away from the watchful eyes of my family I didn't need there pitying faces and there equally pitying thoughts. I sat for hours as the heavens opened still numb when I heard her voice "Edward" great now I'm hallucinating but then I heard it again "Edward" I turned around and there she was a vision in midnight blue walking towards me cautiously. "Bella" I managed to get out in a disbelieving voice. "I didn't think you were coming back, that I would ever see you again" I whispered in agony and relief.

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer" she breathes out in the most alluring voice. She finally is standing in front of me and I reach out my hand and she takes it and then I encase her in my arms and bury my nose in her hair, "please don't leave me again I couldn't bare it, I love you so much" I sob. She slowly pulls out of my vice like hold to look me in the eye. "Never" she breathes "and Edward I love you too."

Time freezes as I gaze in to her topaz eyes and then with all the emotions pulsing through my dead body I crash my lips to hers.

BPOV

Edward kisses me with all the passion he can muster, it takes a fraction of a second to get over the shock then I find myself kissing him back with as much enthusiasm. Never in my life have I ever felt anything like this it was as if my whole body had burst into flames, but it wasn't painful it was as if my teenage hormones that hadn't really made much of an appearance before meeting Edward had kicked into gear, the heat spread first from where he was kissing me into my stomach then to my never regions. I was painfully aroused and the scent of my arousal was clear in the air and I found myself rubbing my thighs together to try and find the much needed friction.

Edward smelling my arousal growled deep in his chest and pressed his arousal into my stomach trying to find his own friction. God how I wanted him, needed him loved him, I broke away gasping for breath I didn't need "Edward" I say in between pants "Edward I want you so much, I need you". Edward looks at me and moans "are you sure, because If you're not I'm finding it very difficult not to rip your clothes off right now" he implores, I nod my head enthusiastically. He places his hand on my face and leans in to kiss me deeply while his other hand trails down my neck across my collarbone, slowly down the valley of my breasts and he slips my dress over my head and slips his hand inside of my cotton panties. "Oh god" he breathes out in a shaky whisper "you're so wet for me". I moan loudly as he cups my sex and starts to run his fingers along my folds. "Yes for you only for you" I moan out. Before I drive my hands into his pants and grip his throbbing arousal.


	9. Chapter 9:EpilogueWhole

**Epilogue**

**Whole**

EPOV

As she takes a hold of me I hiss loudly, and dip my head to capture her soft lips again, "Edward" she moans breathlessly, "need more, I need all of you". Yes, yes my love anything, I make quick work of my own clothes and she looks at me nodding in approval as I rip off her clothes and then I reach for her soaking boy shorts and glide them slowly down her defined legs. I had already ripped her bra off her and gently laid her on the soft grass of the meadow. Keeping our eyes locked I slowly entered her stopping as I reached her barrier, "I want this" she whispered and that was all the confirmation I needed as I filled her to the brim. I waited a moment so she could adjust and slowly started moving out of her at a steady place, I was using all of my control to stop myself slamming into her. "More Edward, faster harder" she moaned and if it was even possible my cock got even harder at the sounds of her moans. I picked up my pace and she was meeting me thrust for thrust, all that could be heard was our heavy breathing and moans as they echoed in the silence surrounding us.

"God Bella you're so wet and tight urgh" I panted between thrusts, "Yes, Edward yes, oh god, oh Edward I'm going to cum" she screamed and then she exploded around my length, which squeezed my cock even harder and that was all I needed to send me into oblivion, as my eyes rolled back in my head and stars appeared behind my eyes I shot my seed into her.

I gently slipped out of her warmth, and rolled her to e so that she was cradled against my chest, "wow that was just everything" she whispered. "I know it was to souls connecting, I love you so much, I have never felt so whole." "Me neither".

BPOV

Edward and I stayed in the meadow until the sun began to set in the sky, "come on love, let's go home, my family really want to meet the girl that has stolen my heart". Well its official Edward god of sex Cullen made me swoon, something I could never believe would happen until I met him.

"Will they be mad at me for leaving" I whispered, he stops and looks me in the eyes his gaze burning into my soul. "Of course not my love they all understand, you had every right to not want to see me again, but I am so glad you are back because I know without a doubt that if you ever left me again" he takes a deep breath pain laced on his beautiful face, " that I couldn't live without you".

"You will never have to" I declare with conviction "because I can't live without you either". He crushes his lips to mine trying to express every emotion he is feeling, love hope lust and fear. I kiss him back with as much passion trying to convince him of my love for him in the kiss.

He rests his forehead against mine trying to gather for breaths for air he doesn't even need. "Come my love, I would really like you to meet and become a part of my family, forever" he murmurs.

"Forever" I agree. He takes my hand ad leads me to my forever with him and his family and nothing else matters now as long as I have him.


End file.
